The Torturer
by ldyjaydin
Summary: BEWARE of this story! Sick and twisted. Features bondage, rape and violence. On their one-year anniversary, Kili and Tauriel are kidnapped by a sadistic Elf known as the Torturer, who likes to play with her victims. Can Kili figure out a way to stop this monster before he or Tauriel are maimed or worse?


**The Torturer**

Kili floated through the blackness. He drifted up and up towards consciousness. He wished to stay under, wrapped in the comforting sleep, but something nagged at him. His eyelids felt incredibly heavy, and he struggled to open them.

As the blurriness cleared, his view focused on a strange ceiling above him. He frowned. Hadn't he and Tauriel just been taking a lovely moonlit walk to celebrate the one year anniversary of their joining ceremony? Where was he now?

He tried to rub his eyes, but suddenly realized his arm wouldn't move. Looking up, he saw his wrists were tightly bound to a wooden headboard attached to the bed he laid on. His legs were bound in similar fashion. He pulled hard against them, testing their strength. All of the knots held.

Even more disturbing, he'd been completely undressed. He felt utterly vulnerable stark naked and bound to an unfamiliar bed. He closed his eyes, trying to get his brain to work normally. He must have been drugged.

The slightest movement beside him snapped his eyes open, his head turning so fast the room spun for a moment. Once his vision cleared, he inhaled sharply at the vision of his beautiful wife bound and unclothed on the bed beside him. She looked like she slept peacefully. A new sense of urgency gripped him to get they both out of this dangerous situation.

"Tauriel." He whispered, unsure who might be listening. She remained still. "Tauriel!" His whisper sounded more frantic.

"You're awake, Sir Dwarf."

Kili whipped his head around and his eyes widened as the most beautiful She-Elf he'd ever seen strode silently into the room. Her shimmering white hair flowed down her back and shoulders, curling along the edges. Her flawless skin resembled creamy porcelain. Her well-proportioned body glided with such grace as she moved. Delicate features and high cheekbones highlighted crystal blue irises. Only her eyes marred the vision of perfection. They held no warmth, only coldness and a malevolent mischievousness that made him cringe. 

"Why have you brought us here, keeping us as prisoners? What do you want?" he demanded as she neared his side of the bed. 

She smiled, her luscious red lips revealing white teeth. "Only to partake in a fun and pleasure-filled evening with you two." She leaned over and kissed his forehead as her hand stroked his chest. 

He attempted to lean away, her touch making him uncomfortable, but his bindings held him close. 

She stood back up and stepped around the bed to Tauriel's side. "Best to rouse her. We wouldn't want your lovely bride to miss out." Without hesitation, the She-Elf slapped Tauriel hard across the face. The sound reverberated around the room. 

Kili gaped as he watched a red palm print form on Tauriel's cheek. Then his anger rose. "Don't you touch her!" 

The She-Elf narrowed her eyes, her lips pressed together in annoyance. "Don't try giving orders, Dwarf. You won't like the consequences." 

Tauriel stirred, her breathing becoming more rapid. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Kili?" She slightly slurred her speech. 

"I'm here, my love." 

Before he could say more, the She-Elf grabbed Tauriel's chin and twisted her face around. She kissed Tauriel hard on the lips, shoving her tongue inside Tauriel's mouth. Kili saw Tauriel's entire body tense at the unexpected intrusion. Her arms and legs strained against the unmovable ropes. 

The She-Elf then broke the kiss, standing back up and touching her own lips delicately. "I believe that was my only opportunity to taste such a fine mouth. I suspect you'd have bitten off my tongue if you were fully awake." She giggled. 

Tauriel, now fully awake, glared at her. "What is this? Who are you?" 

The She-Elf smiled. "As I was explaining to your handsome, Dwarvish husband, I just wish to bestow upon and receive pleasure with you." 

Kili snarled. "We don't want any of your pleasure. Release us now!" 

Tauriel frowned. "You're the Torturer." 

Laughing, the She-Elf's face lit up with glee. "You've heard of me! How delightful! Our kind is so close-lipped that it's been hard to make a name for myself. How do you know of me?" 

Tauriel glanced at Kili, still frowning, and then back to the She-Elf. "You kidnapped and tortured two Mirkwood Elves some years ago. I concede they were reluctant to go into detail on what exactly you did to them, but he was cut deeply in several places." 

She nodded, a small smile on her lips as she looked at the ceiling, as if reminiscing a pleasant memory. "Oh yes, he was resistant to some of my more creative activities and he needed encouragement to continue." 

"You're also a murderer with a death sentence hanging over your head." 

The Torturer pouted. "Only when my participants fail me completely!" She looked to Kili. "That's one of those consequences I've mentioned. While I find something sensual in the taking of a life, in the spilling of their blood, it's not what I ultimately desire. So don't make me angry." She ran her fingers through her hair, twisting the strands. "I must say that when I heard of an Elf running off to join with a Dwarf, I was most intrigued. I've had many Elf participants, some humans, but never a Dwarf. Your kind always seems to hide in holes in the ground. So exciting!" She rubbed her hands together. "Enough talk. Let's get started." 

Kili and Tauriel looked each other, both concerned. Kili desperately tried to think of a way to get them out of this calamity. 

"Such serious looks! We'll start easy, I promise. Kili, I simply want you to make love to your beautiful wife. I'm only going to take a minimal part in this round." 

He stared at her, knowing she must be crazy. "I'm not exactly in the mood to make love to my wife right now." 

"Don't fret. I'm most experienced with getting men in the mood."

Kili feared what she meant by that, but kept quiet. He saw Tauriel rotating her wrists, attempting to slip her hand through the bindings. It didn't work, and he could only wince as red rub marks deepened in her skin.

His attention was suddenly ripped away from Tauriel as the Torturer wrapped her hand around his flaccid manhood. If he hadn't been tied down, he would have hit the ceiling from the intrusion. Her warm hand stroked up him, her thumb rubbing the sensitive tip. A shudder went through him, but he gritted his teeth, demanding his body not become aroused. He felt a small amount of satisfaction when she withdrew her hand, barely any response from him.

His smugness faded quickly as he watched her get down on her knees beside the bed and take him into her mouth. The feel of her hot, wet mouth encasing him overwhelmed his defenses. Her tongue licked up one side as her teeth gently scraped the other side. He bit back a moan as he felt himself hardening.

 _Traitor!_ he screamed at his body in his mind.

The She-Elf continued her ministrations, his hips starting to move involuntarily to thrust into her mouth further. He made the difficult effort to keep himself still, but it didn't matter. He felt himself getting close to going over the edge. He was ashamed of himself, and dared not look at Tauriel. Then, just before he gave in, she stopped. He was so hard, it was uncomfortable.

"There. Definitely more in the mood now." She moved to the foot of the bed. "Now we just need to get your lovely bride in the mood to take you." She adjusted the ropes attached to Tauriel's ankles, shifting one down the length of the foot board. She was spreading Tauriel's legs open.

Tauriel glared at her with narrowed eyes, her mouth a thin line of anger. Kili had a feeling that if Tauriel had been free right then, she'd have ripped this torturer apart. "You're not going to survive this," Tauriel threatened. She attempted to pull her legs up and closed, but the bindings were still too strong.

The Torturer's eyes flashed. "Words like that make it more likely that _you're_ not going to survive this," she threatened back. Quickly tightening the ropes again, she moved up Tauriel's side of the bed. She softly caressed Tauriel's neck, her hands encircling but not squeezing. Then she traced patterns on her skin as she worked down to her breasts. Cupping one in each hand, she massaged the full mounds. The Torturer leaned over, licking each nipple, which hardened automatically around her tongue.

She straightened, continuing to trace patterns in Tauriel's skin as her fingers danced across Tauriel's abdomen. It continues up and down Tauriel's inner thighs.

Kili saw Tauriel's body trembling, believing it to be from a combination of rage and fear. "Stop this! Please just stop this!" he pleaded, his last resort.

Smiling, the She-Elf glanced at him. "Keep begging. I like it." Then she touched between Tauriel's legs.

Tauriel's entire body tensed up, her jaw clenching as the Torturer's finger delved into her feminine folds. She stroked the length of Tauriel's center, eliciting no response from Tauriel.

Pursing her lips, the She-Elf changed her angle, using her fingernail to flick against Tauriel's most sensitve spot. Tauriel's body jerked, eliciting a grin from the Torturer. Concentrating on running that area, Tauriel desperately tried shifting away. Her face turned bright red as her breathing picked up.

After a few minutes, the Torturer moved down, dipping a finger inside her then pulling out immediately. Making sure both sets of eyes watched, she very deliberately licked her finger. "Your bride is ready for you, Dwarf."

Tauriel threw a look of utter disgust at her. The Torturer ignored her.

"Now." The Torturer turned serious. "Here's what we're going to do. I will untie the Dwarf's hands and one leg, sliding the other leg side-by-side with the Elf's." She opened a drawer from the nightstand and drew out a wickedly-sharp knife with a jeweled handle. She pointed it at Kili. "One false move, one disregard of my directions, and I will stab your love through the heart."

To emphasize her point, she pressed the point of the blade into Tauriel's chest, on the side of her ribcage. Then she leaned over Tauriel and disengaged the robes from Kili's wrists. He rubbed at the sore spots as she untied his one leg. She slid the rope tying his other leg until it rested against Tauriel's.

"Time to get in position." She motioned toward Tauriel.

With his eyes glued to the knife pressed into his wife, Kili rolled on top of Tauriel as gracefully as he could. His fingers grazed the red palm print on her cheek. He ignored the Torturer, focusing only on Tauriel.

"Tauriel, I want you to put yourself into a deep sleep. You told me Elves can do that. I don't want you to have to experience anymore of this. I'll protect you."

Tauriel shook her head. "She'd never allow that. Besides, I'd never leave you alone here." Tauriel gazed into his eyes. "Take me now."

Kili kissed her, his lips sliding against hers. She kissed him back, deepening it. As her tongue tentatively licked his mouth, Kili pushed himself inside of her. She moaned as his hardness filled her. Slowly, he began to move within her.

His concentration on Tauriel, he suddenly became aware of the She-Elf climbing into bed next to them, taking up the space he'd recently vacated. She'd disrobed, now completely naked as well. Her long fingers touched his hand closest to her. She then picked it up and guided it to her center.

He jerked his hand back as he realized what she wanted. There was no way he wanted to touch the cunt of this psycho Torturer. It didn't matter how beautiful she looked.

Kili froze as Tauriel screamed. His heart stopped in his chest as he watched Tauriel's blood drip down her side, staining the sheet. He hadn't realized the Torturer still held the knife, just in her other hand. He'd just killed his wife because of his disobedience.

"Calm down, Dwarf. I only cut her a little. Behave yourself or I won't be so forgiving next time," the Torturer warned.

Kili looked back at the laceration. His breath whooshed out of his lungs in a great gust when he realized it was small and already clotting.

When the She-Elf took his hand again, he let her guide it down to her center with no resistance. Manipulating his fingers, he positioned his thumb against her bundle of nerves and two fingers at her opening.

Tauriel strained her neck forward, capturing his mouth for a moment by hers. "Keep going," she prompted, bringing his attention back to her.

He began to thrust slowly again, noting that the Torturer matched his speed with his fingers inside her. A plan began to form in his head. He briefly looked at the knife, still pointed at the side of Tauriel's chest. The Torturer's hand wrapped firmly around the hilt. No way he could wrestle it away from her before she could stab it between Tauriel's ribs.

Kili thrust harder into Tauriel, but also took over the thrusting inside the Torturer. He slid his thumb along her inner folds, eliciting a quiver and a moan.

He could feel himself getting close to climax. He gritted his teeth, needing to hold out longer. Unfortunately, Tauriel beat him to it. She whimpered as her muscles convulsed around him. The delicious spasming was enough to send him over.

As part of his brain clouded from the pleasure of spilling his seed inside Tauriel, another part of his brain cleared enough to realize that the moment was upon him to act. The She-Elf hit her orgasm, writhing on the bed and crying out.

In one swift movement, Kili used his opposite hand to grab the knife, the Torturer's hand still clenched around it, and plunge it into her abdomen. Despite the bad angle, all his rage and indignation added to the blow, burying the blade up to the hilt. Pulling out of Tauriel, he shifted into a kneeling position beside the She-Elf.

The Torturer's eyes widened with shock, her mouth forming a silent O. Her hand came up to the hilt, her fingers slipping on the blood on the jewels, but she was too weak to pull it out. She coughed, blood trickling out the side of her mouth. "I...never should have...taken a Dwarf."

"Damn right." He wrenched the knife out of her stomach and plunged it between her breasts, deep into her heart.

She exhaled one final time. Kili watched the life leave her icy blue eyes. It was over.

Kili rushed to Tauriel, freeing her from the ropes. She grabbed him hard in a fierce hug, burying her face into his shoulder. Her body trembled as he stroked her hair.

"It's over now. She's dead," Kili reassured her.

"She's lucky you got to her first. I would have made it hurt more." Tauriel's tone was hard, deadly. Kili realized she wasn't shaking from fear, but from rage.

Tauriel let go of him, and moved to the side of the dead She-Elf. She stared down at the dead body, her eyes narrowed.

Kili disengaged his last limb from the bindings and climbed off the bed. He didn't find their clothes in the small bedroom, but spotted them thrown over a bench just outside the room. The sound of a slap echoing across the room made him pause as he pulled on his tunic. Payback was fair play.

Offering Tauriel her clothes, he remarked. "Let's just leave her here. Let her rot."

Tauriel slipped her dress over her head. "No, we'll take her to the nearest Elven kingdom. My people need to know the Torturer has been eliminated."

Kili sighed, knowing arguing was useless. He just didn't want Tauriel around such evil any longer than necessary. They found a cart hitched to a mule just outside the tiny cabin, which was isolated deep in the woods. It must have been how the Torturer had transported them there earlier.

At first, they didn't know what part of Middle Earth they'd been kidnapped to. However, after walking a few miles, Tauriel realized they were getting close to Rivendale.

"Being this close, she must have abducted Elves from Rivendale. Therefore, there has to be witnesses who can identify her besides us!" Tauriel was practically giddy.

When the guards spotted them with their unusual cargo, they immediately called for Elrond. The handsome, elder Elf abandoned all pretense when he viewed the dead body Tauriel and Kili hauled in.

"What happened?" Elrond demanded.

Tauriel bowed deeply. "My Lord Elrond. My name is Tauriel, former Captain of the Guards in Mirkwood. Have you ever heard of the Torturer?"

Elrond looked at her pointedly, his eyebrows raising. "Yes." He looked down at the beautiful, dead Elf. Her eyes stared at them blankly, and the hilt of knife poking out from the blanket Kili had thrown over her naked body. "Are you saying this is the Torturer?"

"Yes, my Lord."

He turned to the nearest guard. "Bring Barvin and Lalal here immediately."

The guard nodded, returning only minutes later with two Elves, male and female. The female, Lalal, stopped in her tracks the moment she spied the body.

"It's her. IT'S HER!" she screamed. Taking two steps backwards, she turned and ran off.

"Let her go," Barvin said to the guard about to follow her. "She still sees that witch's face in her nightmare.

Kili noticed a healed but marring scar running down the side of Barvin's face. He didn't have to ask to know who's caused him such pain.

Elrond pointed to the dead She-Elf. "Is this the Torturer?"

Barvin nodded. He looked from Tauriel to Kili and back again to Tauriel. "Thank you. You did what I was never able to do." He offered Tauriel his hand.

She didn't take it. Instead, she nodded to Kili. "It was him who has the strength and courage to strike the killing blow."

Barvin only hesistated a second before offering Kili his hand. "You are brave."

Kili gave him a sideways smile. "She needed to die. Her sickness was poisoning the love of our world."

They all nodded in agreement.

In the end, she was burned unceremoniously, and her ashes let scatter on the wind. She could never hurt anymore souls.


End file.
